five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At Freddy's: Reactivation
Five Nights At Freddy's:Reactivation (FNAF: Re for short) is a horror\adventure game made by Men in Black Cor. and Scott Cawthorn. The animatronics have been revealed into being murderers, and they are being monitored by a special government program; the Containment Of Danger Project. (Note: All characters belong to their respective owners.) Plot The plot involves Lindsay and Endoskeleton #7 finding, fixing, and reactivating all the animatronics, while government agents, guards, and even some animatronic characters try to stop her. The game revolves around a horror FPS with multiple weapons, such as a pistol, a butterfly knife, and a flamethrower. In the Icarus DLC pack, the Containment of Danger project has moved to capture other oddities that threaten normality. Lindsay, along with the help of Chef and Jack, must save the fellow animatronics. Characters You start the game with Lindsay and the Bare Endoskeleton in your party. As you progress, more characters will be unlocked, each with their own special abilites: Lindsay is fast with a lot of health; she can get hurt really easy though. She is more recommended for players that want to hit fast and often. Stats: Damage: 20 Speed: 25 Health: 150 Defense: 0 The Bare Endoskeleton has low health but high defense. He is better suited for strategic players; he can use Mind Hallucinations to daze enemies. Stats: Damage: 15 Speed: 15 Health: 65 Defense: 7 Freddy is unlocked after you repair him in Lab 2A. He moves swiftly and can use his mic to stun enemies. Stats: Damage: 10 Speed: 15 Health: 100 Defense: 20 Bonnie is unlocked after you find him locked in a closet in Basement 4A. He moves slowly, but does more damage with melee attacks and can use heavy weapons. Stats: Damage: 20 Speed: 7 Health: 150 Defense: 15 Foxy is unlocked once you repair him; his parts are found on dead guard bodies. His speed is great while his health is low. He can outrun cameras that guard key areas ingame and lunge great distances. Stats: Damage: 18 Speed: 30 Health: 110 Defense: 15 Chef is found in the Kitchen, cooking meals after Senior Agent Rick is dead. He can heal himself and others with his food, and his cleaver is very powerful at the cost of low speed. Fixing him unlocks the Cleaver. Stats: Damage: 30 Speed: 10 Health: 125 Defense: 12 Fozie is found outside Disassembly Room 6D. He is very fast and his Melee attacks can stun enemies, but he has low health. Stats: Damage: 25 Speed: 30 Health: 75 Defense: 10 Meredith is found in the Incineration Room, about to be burned. She can fly to high places and provide air support for the others, though with low speed and health. Fixing her unlocks the Frying Pan. Stats: Damage: 15 Speed: 10 Health: 105 Defense: 20 Chica is found after Golden Freddy is beaten. While she has low speed, her health is high, and can sneak very well. Stats: Damage: 20 Speed: 9 Health: 200 Defense: 5 Once Golden Freddy is beaten in the Studies Lab, you can repair him using spare parts. Once repaired, he can teleport short distances and can set up a poster that stuns enemies when looked at. Stats: Damage: 30 Speed: 6 Health: 150 Defense: 12 Holly is found in Containment Cell 4B, in great disrepair along with Lyra. She is very fast and can daze enemies. Stats: Damage: 23 Speed: 21 Health: 120 Defense: 2 Lyra is found with Holly, and you can repair them both using spare parts. Lyra is an average, all around character that can carry a person through air for support. Stats: Damage: 23 Speed: 17 Health: 135 Defense: 7 Fazzy can be found being torn apart by Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz. Once the Night Guards are beaten, Fazzy will join. He is similar to Freddy, but faster and weaker. His hat is a boomerang, so you won't have to grab your weapon every time unlike Freddy. Stats: Damage: 9 Speed: 29 Health: 110 Defense: 12 Katt Cat can be found in a box, deactivated in the Testing Chamber. Once activated, she is very fast and powerful, but having low health. Due to her seductiveness, she is less often targeted than others. Stats Damage: 30 Speed: 32 Health: 95 Defense: 1 Fritz, Jeremy, and Mike can be unlocked after they are beaten. Fritz has better health, but slower and weaker. Jeremy has a Flashlight to disorient enemy animatronics and high speed, but low health. Mike has a shield to protect himself and others from attacks, but low speed and health. Sodapop is found through finding a vending machine in the break room. He can fire sodas quickly, but fire too much and he'll overheat, damaging himself. Stats: Damage: 21 Speed: 28 Health: 100 Defense: 5 Jack is found murdering guards in Office 3A. He is extremely unpredictable, and he can be fast,slow,strong,or weak at anytime through a raffle. Raffle tickets can be bought to increase good fortunes once unlocked. Stats: Damage: 25 Speed: 19 Health: 125 Defense: 10 The Puppet is unlocked by repairing him in Office 2D. He can target enemies from afar and fly at them, causing massive damage. He has low health to counter this, though. Stats: Damage: 38 Speed: 20 Health: 85 Defense: 4 Toy Chica is found trying to fix Toy Bonnie and Mangle. She is the game's Engineer, and can build Sentry Guns, Health Boxes, and Machine Guns that can be mounted. She has low health and speed, though. More metal to use can be bought for Toy Chica once unlocked. Stats: Damage: 21 Speed: 16 Health: 95 Defense: 12 Mangle is unlocked once you repair him. He can climb walls and using radio signals to mind control animatronics. He has high health and low speed. Stats: Damage: 18 Speed: 10 Health: 165 Defense: 7 Toy Bonnie is unlocked by repairing him. He can whack enemies with a guitar for extra damage, and leap short distances. He has high speed and low health. Stats: Damage: 15 Speed: 15 Health: 68 Defense: 3 Toy Freddy once you find him in the Ladies Restroom. He can use a mic as a projectile like Freddy, but he is faster and stronger than Freddy. Toy Freddy takes long to revive than other animatronics, though. Stats: Damage: 30 Speed: 20 Helath: 100 Defense: 2 BB can be found burning in a Conference Room. To put him out, use the Fire Extinguisher found in Office 1A. BB can fly and sends enemies afloat by attaching balloons to them. He has low attack strength, though he does have high speed. Phone Guy can be randomly unlocked through buying a Phone from Merle Chanter once you beat Golden Freddy. Once used, Phone Guy will say a random spell from a "wierd magic book" he found. This will help in you some way, such as Health Regeneration or Speed Boost. Connection is bad though, so after each spell, connection must be restored by waiting. Stats: N\A Lindsay's little sister, Amity, can be found in the Maid's Closet. She can access key areas with a Room Card, and wields a shotgun\sniper weapon. She is very strong, but she is also slow. Gamer Guy is found in Break Room 4A, destroyed by guards. Once repaired, she will have the necessary tools to repair Gamer Guy. If fixed, Gamer will open a secret door to a room where rare items can be found, and Gamer will fight alongside you. His headphones can be used as powerful nunchucks. He is fast, strong, and slow. Serena is found on heavy disrepair in a random room in the game. Fix her, and she will heal any ally near her, though she has low attack power. She is fast and strong, however. Merle Chanter can be bought as a playable character once you beat Mr.Handy. She increases in Defense, Health, Power, and Speed as you gain money, so if you're rich, this character is very useful. Unlocking her also unlocks the Penny Pincher's Rifle. Stats depend on money. More money=better stats. Pluto is unlocked after you defeat and repair him. He is the Tank of the game, being very strong with Melee attacks and having a high amount of health, but being very slow. Mr.Handy is unlocked once you find all his arms, scattered around any room you have been in before, after defeating him. Once repaired, his many arms allows him for lots of attack and mobility power, but his health is below average. He has the unique ability to wield four weapons at a time. Snaily can be unlocked once you use Mangle to climb to the roof of Hangar 2A. Once found, she can boost morale of other animatronics and humans and can allow others to climb walls using slime. She is very slow, being only faster than Pluto, but she has very high health. Wiki Critic can be unlocked by beating him in a boss fight. His unique weapon does a lot of damage and he has a lot of health, but he is slow. He can also jump really high, so he can get to points other enemies can't reach. Shadow Freddy is unlocked along with Shadow Bonnie and Purple Guy once you find them in Max Containment Cell 1A. He can throw Shadows at enemies to mind control them, and his melee attacks are powerful. He can't jump though, and his health is low. Stats: Health: 190 Damage: 32 Defense: 0 Speed: 23 Shadow Bonnie is unlocked after finding her in Max Containment Cell 1A. She can become a shadow, becoming temporarily invincible, fast, and health regenerating, but her attacks and defense are low. Stats Health: 190 Damage: 32 Defense: 0 Speed: 23 Purple Guy can be unlocked once finding him with Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy. He can launch souls at enemies, dazing and draining their health, but his speed is low. His health is high, however. Stats: Health: 165 Damage: 25 Defense: 7 Speed: 12 Sapella is found fending of guards in Basement 6A. She can heal allies and her attack and speed are decent, but she takes more damage than others. Fixing her unlocks the Heal Ray. Stats: Health: 120 Damage: 12 Defense: 7 Speed: 12 Rick is found once you find his soul and body in Hell. He is more powerful than his boss form, and he now has control of fire. But he has low health and speed. Stats: Health: 180 Damage: 30 Defense: 18 Speed: 12 Rosette Kingsland can be found outside the exit to Hell. Once you beat her, you can unlock her. She is very strong and speedy, though with low defense. Stats: Health: 190 Damage: 32 Defense: 0 Speed: 23 Golden Lindsay is unlocked once you beat her. She is very powerful, with high health, speed, and defense. She is the final unlockable character in the game. Her one downside is she cant move unless you jump forward or warp. Warping requires energy though. Stats: Health: 200 Damage: 56 Defense: 27 Speed: 30 DLC Characters Project Icarus Pack Stilleto is found in Shipping Container 6A. Once you beat her and Cyanide, you unlock them. Stilleto is a helpful ally, with unique weapons and high stats overall. Stats: Health: 135 Damage: 23 Defense: 12 Speed: 24 Cyanide is found with Stilleto. Once you beat them, Cyanide is unlocked. He moves very swiftly and does a lot of damage with the KGB-007, but he is low on health and defense. Stealth is a helpful asset to him. Health: 100 Damage: 45 Defense: 1 Speed: 34 Photo-Negative Mickey can be found inside of a box on Dock 4A. Once unlocked, he can take his head off, causing massive damage. He has no other attacks though, and you must recharge after every head use. Health: 150 Damage: 50 Defense: 2 Speed: 14 Acephalous is unlocked once you find his head and body in Dock 4 and the Bathrooms, respectively. He is very strong, but slow. Health: 200 Damage: 25 Defense: 1 Speed: 5 Golden BB is an ally that can be summoned anytime using the Golden Balloon Pin. He attachs explosive golden balloonss to enemies. Stats: N/A Bosses Senior Agent Rick Rick is basically a more challenging Agent, who drops the Rocket Launcher on death. He does have a powerful EMP Blaster which disables animatronics, though, so Lindsay is a very powerful asset in this battle. Once beaten, you can move on into the Kitchen and the other rooms. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy is tough, will a bunch of health and the ability to teleport and become invisible. If he becomes invisible, his jumpscare will flash on the screen, alerting you he is near. Just keep hitting him and don't get hit and you should win. Speed isn't necessary here, so characters that do tons of damage, such as Bonnie and Fozie, are a useful asset here. Night Guard Trio This plays out like a Five Nights At Freddy's game. You have to avoid being seen on camera or Watchers will attack you. Small characters like Lindsay and Meredith will help a lot here. If you want to directly attack the Watchers that come, Chef and Holly definitely help, as they are powerful. Get to The Office, and you win. Pluto the Platypus Pluto is EXTREMELY strong, but he is very slow. However, you don't have much room to fight him, so fast characters that do a lot of damage like Foxy and Sodapop are almost essential. Characters that heal or Health and Repair Kits also help in case Pluto manages to smash you against a wall. Mr. Handy Handy is extremely unpredictable, and will sometimes dive for you the second the fight starts. The Flamethrower is useful for this battle, as it lights the dark ceiling. Once you damage him, use the Chainsaw to cut off his hands, and you will be able to move on. This boss is very tough, so characters that can heal like Chef or Serena help out here. Wiki Critic Wiki Critic is very fast and has a lot of health, and The Awesome Sniper does a ton of damage. Stun with heavy artillery like Peppy and Gamer Guy, and then use fast characters like Lindsay and Foxy to take him down. Every once in a while, he will get into a rage induced killing spree, so try and damage him a lot to reduce the chance of this. Golden Lindsay Very fast and very strong, Golden Lindsay is the last big fight before fighting off hordes of government agents. From time to time, you must press certain buttons to take out chunks of her health; getting these right is almost essential. A variety of characters help out great here. DLC Bosses Stilleto and Cyanide Stilleto and Cyanide both accompany each other; almost making a perfect character. You must have lightning reflexes and good characters in order to take them down. Sodapop, Rosette, Wiki Critic, and Mr. Handy, along with healing characters like Sapella, can be a major asset. Weapons Flamethrower: One of the starting weapons in the game, the Flamethrower launches balls of fire at enemies. This weapons doesn't do much damage on impact, but the fire does damage enemies afterwards. Pistol: Another starting weapon, the Pistol does more damage than the Flamethrower, but it doesn't damage them afterwards. A 1-2 combo can be achieved by burning enemies, and then finishing them off with the Pistol. Knife: The Knife is the last starting weapon; it does the most damage out of the three, but you must get up close to use it. If you hit an enemy from behind, the knife does 2x damage. EMP Charger: This weapon can be found commonly on dead Wardens. It can stun animatronics, but it does low damage to human enemies and needs to Charge. Grenades: These, once thrown, can explode and hurt enemies. These can be found on dead guards and bought from Merle. Rifle: This can be bought from Merle. It shoots at a low rate, but does moderate damage and it's easy to reload. Rocket Launcher: This is found on Rick's dead body. This does tons of damage and is a major asset, but Rockets arentt cheap and they aren't easy to find. Cleaver: This is unlocked once you fix Chef. It deals tons of damage, but you need to either retrieve it or wait 30 seconds for a new one. Frying Pan: Meredith's signature weapon; the more you hit, the more damage it does. Soda Launcher: Sodapop's weapon; infinite ammo, but it does low damage. Shotper: Amity's signature weapon: It's a powerful sniper with a spread. Shotgun: Found early in the game, this weapon is inaccurate but strong. Machine Gun: Built by Toy Chica, this allows to manually control a powerful turret. Sentry: Built by Toy Chica, this automatic gun fires rockets and bullets at high damage. It needs constant repair, though. Heal Ray: Sapella's signature weapon: It heals humans and animatronics up to 2x their health. Shadow Force: Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy's weapons. They can daze, mind control, or poison enemies. They need time to recharge, though. Items Around the labs, you will find an animatronic named Merle Chanter that will sell you items. Weapons and Ammo +Flamethrower Ammo $20 +Pistol Ammo $10 +Grenade $35 +Rifle $250 +Rifle Ammo $35 +Explosive Soda Rounds $300 (After Sodapop is unlocked) +Boiling Soda Rounds $300 (After Sodapop is unlocked) +Chainsaw Gas $150 (After Mr.Handy is defeated) +Flare Gun $150 (After Golden Freddy is beaten) +Flare $10 (Once you buy the Flare Gun) Health and Boosts +Health Kit (Heals Humans) $35 +Repair Kit (Heals Animatronics) $25 +Speed, Health, Defense, and Damage Boosts $100 (Sold separately) +Scrap Metal(500) $100 (After Toy Chica is unlocked +Raffle Tickets(5) $20 (After Jack is unlocked) +Knife Sharpener $200 +Weapon Polisher $75 Misc +Phone $250 (After Golden Freddy is defeated; unlocks Phone Guy) +Voucher $500 (Unlocks Merle Chanter as a playable character, After Mr.Handy is beaten) Easter Eggs -At the end of the game, if you have Fozie, Fazzy, and Freddy (Optionally, Golden Freddy and Toy Freddy can also be added to this) in your party once you beat the game, there will be an extra fight against themselves. Once you win, you unlock Fozie, Fazzy, and Freddy's (and also Golden Freddy and Toy Freddy if added) ultimate moves. -Some offices have radios in them; some familiar songs will play over it, including Shake it Off(Lindsay's Version), the Toreador March, and others. (If you want, you can add a song here if you want to!) -Pressing Up,Up,Down,Down,Left,Right,Left,Right, B,A, and hitting Enter will give pixelated versions of the animatronics and music. Ending The animatronics all make it out of the agency, through a machine nicknamed "God's Idea Machine", a machine that controls the entire world, that takes them to Freddy Fazbears. Rick thanks the animatronics for freeing him from hell, and promises to work against the government that imprisoned them by forming a society dedicated to revealing the unknown. The game ends with static, showing a logo emblazoned with the words "ALL WILL BE REVEALED" and a "To be continued...." sign at the bottom. Trivia -In one part of the game, Lindsay is called by her full name, which she replies, "It's just Lindsay." This is a reference to Man in Black 3, ''one of the creators favorite movies. It's also revealed Lindsay's middle name is Eliza. -The Coin Gun Merle uses was inspired by a similar weapon from ''Terraria, ''of which the creator is a fan of. -This game was inspired by the creators fascination with conspiracy theories. It's also partly inspired by the ''SCP Foundation, as that and The Containment Of Danger Project in the game have similar goals. -Lindsay's two sisters, Amity and Rosette, are revealed in this game and they have green and pink hair, respectfully. The reason for all the weird hair colors between the three sisters is also partly revealed; a lost bet. -It's revealed in the beginning of the game that the check in the teaser for the game fully reads: "To Lindsay Kingsland, for the inheritance of the loss of your animatronic friends, the amount of $10,000 dollars has been paid to you by Fazbear Co. We are '''so sorry."''' -Lindsay can also be seen wearing the ring from the teaser. The chainsaw from it is used in the fight against Mr. Handy. -The game originally went in a different direction; being more to a true FNAF game. The creator wanted something interesting though, and thus the plot was set. Flamethrower Teaser.png|The teaser for the game. Note the check for the money, the flamethrower, the ring, and the chainsaw. Category:Games